


Worst Party Ever

by Jubanium



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, JuBan Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Set in act one, Some Humor, This was supposed to be crackfic but idk it went a bit deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubanium/pseuds/Jubanium
Summary: The autumn troupe started a party for the closing night success of their latest performance. With all the snacks and sweets being brought to the table, they began their little party.Banri needs help and juza wants to help him (but he worsened it instead)Juban week 2020Prompt: free
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Worst Party Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever the reason that brought you here, welcome to my first fic ever lol~  
> And this is also my take in juban week, hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

With the _pop_ sound of opening the cola bottle, the autumn troupe started a party for the closing night success of their latest performance, with all the snacks and sweets being brought to the table, they began their little party.

"Congrats, guys! It was successful today." sakyo began, his voice might seem calm but he's really glad inside.

"The closing night today was sooo awesome! The audience's clapping was like a thunder at the curtain call." The red-headed boy was extremely happy.

"Ugh, I'm beat. I drained evey bit of energy inside me."

"But you did great today, Banri. All of us were amazing today." said omi while pouring the cola in glasses and distributing them between the troupe members.

"Thanks." said juza, thanking omi for the cola. In fact he didn't want it though. He didn't want anything but to start eating all these different kinds of delicious sweets in front of him, staring with a lil' sparkle in his eyes, he's like a kid.

"Oi! Don't stare at them like that, it's like you're gonna eat the whole table, rotten-sweet-tooth-idiot."

"None of your business, dipshit"

"Ha? Wanna fight--"

"You two dare saying another word and i will make you both regret it!" the blondie's glare almost penerated the lenses of his glasses. 

"Eek.." 

"Hey hey, we're celebrating now, there's no need to fight." the atmosphere was tense. Fushimi tried to think of anything to loose the tension. "Banri, won't you do the toast, as our leader?" the calm voice of omi calmed the situation. 

"You better not make it half-assed." sakyo threatened. 

"Alright, alright. there we go." 

All of the autmn troupe held their glasses in the air, waiting for the word.

"Good job y'all. cheers!" banri said and everyone did so after him, clanking their glasses together and drinking its content. Juza almost drank all of his cola in one gulp -but not really hasty- so he can start eating his long-awaited sweets, there's nothing that can stop his love for sweets.

" Omi... You made soufflé cheesecake?! " you can see how juza'a eyes sparkles over it, almost drooling. Banri snorted at the scene, he'd punch him if he wasn't so tired and that monster with glasses wasn't sitting there.

"Of course! I remembered that you once asked me for it, so i made it for you." juza really appreciates omi's existence in his life, he's the one who understands his needs. He's a life saver. 

Meanwhile, banri was about to throw up just by looking at his rival eating all this sweets nonstop. How he doesn't have diabetes by now?! Omi's sweets is always the best but banri likes to eat salty snacks and such. He drank the cola. Yeah, cola is good, with the cold refreshing feeling of drinking it. 

"But you know, taichi was really good today. the audience were so hyped up everytime he showed up."

"Yeah. great job, taichi."

"H-huh!? Ehehe, that was nothing, thank you guys." taichi was blushing already, rubbing under his nose with his finger. He was happy hearing their compliments.

"And finally omi wasn't the villian this time, you were great too."

"Oh! Hehe thank you, glad that tsuzuru gave me the chance again to do a role of a good person, you know." everyone chuckled. 

" Also ban-chan was a really good villian. i was so afraid of him even after we finished the play" taichi said, mimicking banri's expression as a villian in his role back then. 

"Yeah, i almost believed that you're a one."

"HA!? Say it again--"

"YOU TWO!"

"....."

"...tch."

"It's okay guys, don't fight."

You can see a vein pops out on banri's head, he was internally cursing, about to throw his unfinished glass in that moron's face, but instead he sipped it, again, cola is good.

"... But you weren't bad at the fight scene."

"...?! wha--*COUGH*...!!!"

" B-ban-chan, are you ok!?"

Was banri hearing right? Did juza just... Complimented him?!

"cough... I'm--COUGH cough-"

Omi poured some water in a glass and gave it to banri, banri managed to take a sip between coughs but it did nothing but worsened. Taichi patted banri's back to soothe the fit. The akigumi members didn't know what to do, banri was coughing nonstop. Juza then stood up and approached banri, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. 

"Oi, settsu. stop coughing just breathe." 

"cough cough... I'm fuckin'- cough  
trying--COUGH cough-" he was coughing so hard that his eyes teared up, his face was so red. Juza wants to help with anything but he can't think of any possible way. _'what people do in such situations?'_ juza questioned himself, but it didn't last longer till he found it, he remembers seeing people doing it on tv, so he'll give it a try. 

juza held banri's head from the back, lifting his chin up a little. 

"Hang on, ban-chan!"

"..??? cough cough... COUGH--!!" Banri's cough was interrupted by soft lips overlaps his, juza's lips. 

_'wha-- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING RIGHT NOW??!'_ banri didn't know juza's good intentions, so he thought it was the hyodo kissing him, poor banri.

"... Huh? What's t--"

" Ah, taichi, i believe that it's something you shouldn't see but everything is okay." omi with a troubled smile, he covered the red-headed boy's eyes to protect his innocence, it was something that taichi surely shouldn't see.

"Woah!! Omi what's going on?? I can't see. "

"Mnmph--" banri's heart was beating so fast, his face was more reddish than before, he couldn't believe what was happening. Juza kissing him?! That was so sudden, but that was also something that banri was longing for since a long time already, he was crushing on him since months by now and here's his first kiss was taken by him?! The kiss tasted like sweets, as expected from that sweet-tooth-daikon. He was gonna lose his mind on it, he was melteing in it. 

In other hand, meanwhile, juza had his reasons to do so. Juza actually didn't know a single thing about cpr except the kiss part (rescue breathe), but he couldn't deny the fact that he's actually kissing banri, his rival, annoying bastard, his lips was so soft. _'Wait, This's not the time to think of such things!'_ But he can't. _'Why he is clenching on my shirt? his face is crimson red too, that doesn't happen on tv.'_ Juza won't know why, because he has the purest intentions.

Banri's mind was out of control now, his brain is spinning, dizzy. He couldn't take anymore of it, in one moment, he stopped breathing, not completely but his breathes are too shallow to call it a breathe. His clenched hand on juza's shirt loosened up and almost fell. Juza felt something wrong, he broke the kiss -or the so-called rescue breathe- to look at his leader. His eyes is open and looks kinda conscious but it doesn't look like he's breathing. Juza got worried and tried again, closing his lips on the other's.

"Banri, hang on!" omi said.

"Huh? What happened to ban-chan??... BANNY DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT--"

then something popped up in his head, juza remembered that they seem to blow in the kiss on tv, breathing for them, now he understands, he began to blow in other's mouth. Banri suddenly widened his eyes and pushed juza away, coughing few times then began to breath deeply, it looks like it worked. 

Omi sighed and removed his hands from taichi's eyes. 

"Oh! Did they finish already? Banny, are you ok?!" taichi worridly said while approaching banri to check if he's alright. 

"Here, drink some water." banri drank some and his choke entirely ended, he thought he was going to die. He thought that cola was good, but now the cola wasn't good anymore, it almost killed him. He'll be cola-phobic for the next two weeks. 

Everything seemed peaceful now but they didn't notice the dark aura that surrounded furuichi, his death glare was about to burn holes into the souls of the two teenagers, poor guys. 

"Do you even know how to do cpr?! Don't do whatever you see on tv!" 

"... Sorry" 

"And you, Settsu. Don't talk while you're drinking. I guess that you don't want to die choked."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever... " 

With no one of them daring to look at him directly, sakyo ended his long boring lecture full of _blah blah_ and _yadda yadda_ to his leader and his roommate, in addition to the awkward end of the party. 

They both went to their room, but the air was tense and thick between the two of them. Standing for a moment at the center of the room in silence. Banri picked his phone up and said with low voice yet can be heard that he's going to play video games with itaru, juza was about to say something but stopped before his roommate got out of the room.

It's usual for banri to lose to itaru in video games sometimes, but that day was worse than that usual, and of course itaru did notice. It's been so long since he won against banri more than 5 times in a row, great, yet boring. He's more of a single-player, he didn't complain playing with anyone but ending up to a not-interesting-at-all play? No thanks. Not to mention that banri was oddly tense. That affected his performance in the game as well. 

the two gamers began another round, moving their fingers so fast on the controllers, banri was keeping up with itaru, he might surpass him already, he surpassed him now, he's close to win, he's so close, almost there-- But something made his hands stop for a second, which led to break his combo, and itaru took the advantage and defeated banri. 

And there we go again, another win for itaru. The big and shiny 'you won!' that appeared above itaru's persona in the game, also made the very same vein of banri to pop again. 

"Arrgh! I was so damn close!"

"Are you even trying?" 

"Are you kidding me?! I won't let myself lose to you 5 times in a row." 

"6 times by now." 

"Whatever..." 

The room was filled with silence afterwards, so they played again, and as expected banri had his 7th loss. 

"Dammit!" 

"Aah, must be your luck is shitting on you." he paused with a sigh, "Are you doing okay? You seem off today. i can't play like that." 

".... Nothing." breaking the eye-connection between them. Crystal clear that he was hiding something. 

"You sure?" 

"....." 

"It's okay if you don't say anything, though." 

".....I-."

"Hn?" he hummed. 

Banri told him what happened at the party, venting up what was on his chest. It's not the first time he vents to itaru, itaru knew the settsu more than anyone else in the company and he's the most one who understands him really well. After finishing his talk, banri put his controller on the side, a faint blush was painted on his cheeks. 

"... So, your problem is that he wasn't good at kissing?" 

"Yeah- Wait?! No!... That isn't the issue. He didn't mean kissing, y'know." 

"I see, I see. So, you told me before that you are crushing on him, right?" 

".... Yeah." he couldn't know anymore what to do. He nearly had any interest in anything in the past before joining the mankai, he cared about no one then, so It was foreign for him to feel this way about someone, it was kinda confusing. 

" Then confess." 

"Ha!? Are you kidding me?" he looked at his fellow gamer with something that can be called in disbelief, but stopped for a moment, looking down at his fingers tangled in each other, just like his thoughts. It's not like his mind didn't pass by it before, actually he was dropping hints for him in every way he could, but as known, juza can be very oblivious sometimes. 

"... It's not that easy." he leaned his back against the couch, looking up and puffing a heavy sigh. Banri just doesn't like to be vulnerable in front of someone, so it's a bit difficult issue for him, but he also knows that he can't hold it anymore in his chest. 

"Well, i don't see another answer for your question." 

"....." 

Their gaming time together ended awkwardly just like the party a few hours ago, so banri decided that it was enough for today, he didn't want an 8th loss. He headed to his room to rest.

Meanwhile, omi made his way to room 104 too, holding a plate with some pudding that was remained from the party, to give it to juza and might hand some to banri too. He knocked on the door, to hear juza's voice. "Come in." a low toned one. 

Omi entered the room to see that juza was alone in the room, sitting on the couch, doing nothing. 

"I brought some pudding that was remained from the party." 

"Oh! Thanks..." he was happy to have more sweets from omi, but his eagerness wasn't the same as always, he'd react more than this. Omi noticed that something was wrong with his troupemate, so he sat beside him. he decided to ask. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Fine. Why?" 

"Nothing, just asking."

"...."

"... So, where's banri?" 

"... Playing games with itaru." 

"Oh, I see." 

Not only something wrong might happened, but juza averted his gaze for a millisecond -which omi could successfully catch- when he mentioned banri's name, so, again, he chose to go further.

"..Did something happened between you and him? Did you fight?" 

"Nah, not exactly." 

"Was it from what happened at the party?" 

"... I guess." 

"It's okay, juza. I know that helping is what you only wanted to do." 

"Thanks..." juza smiled a bit, it was a very small smile that had something off within, something sad or confused, it was obvious that he's still a bit upset. Omi was worried about him, but it wasn't like he didn't know anything, he knew what was confusing juza, he was able to notice a good amount of hints from them two.  
He wasn't against it, not at all. He actually wanted to support and help them. 

"Juza, umm.... Do you have feelings... You know, for banri?" 

"Feelings?.." the dumbfounded expression on juza's face surprised omi, but he still wanted to continue. 

"Yeah, feelings for him. i mean, I just noticed that you two don't just share rivalry. there's other thing you both share that it's different from what normal comrades have." 

"... Huh?" juza went silent for a moment. Analyzing every letter that omi spelled. He doesn't know why he's surprised, though. Is it because he feels like his cover is exposed now, or because he's surprised himself that he finally realized that all the weird things his mind goes through whenever it's about banri aren't normal? _'Feelings?'_ He knew that it's not that obvious but he does have feelings for him, but not that clear, he just had many different and mixed feelings for him, like, of course that guy was a pain in the ass but he didn't fully hated him or disliked him, sometimes he would care about him and such, which it's not something he expected to do to someone as annoying as that fox, maybe because of another reason, who knows. 

Perhaps he said that compliment to just tell the truth, like, not just telling the negatives about him, you know. Anyway it is not like he really wanted to compliment him after all, it just unintentionally slipped out of his tongue. Or maybe that weird part of him made him say it? _'Ugh..'_ his heart' beating is irregular now. He Doesn't know anymore, maybe he should admit it to himself. Yeah, he likes settsu, as omi said.

Omi knew that juza not answering meant that a part of his words were right, but he also looks troubled by the question, so he tried to make it simpler. 

"Look, if you do, so try to figure it out with him, i know it's weird because you're rivals and things between you are hard at times," he paused for a second. "but If you don't, it's okay. you two will be back to normal soon. It's just a matter of time." he looked with a soft expression, a sad one. _'I just had the same feelings for someone once. Brings me back.'_ then he smiled at juza. 

"... I guess. Thanks." the hyodo appreciated omi's words, but he was still unsure about what to do, he'll know soon. 

"Tell me whenever you need help."

"I will."

Not a moment has passed and they were interrupted by someone entering the room, it was banri. 

"Omi?" 

"Oh! Banri, i brought some pudding. Wanna some?"

"I'm full, thanks." 

"No problem, I'll go then. Goodnight you two." 

"Goodnight." they both said. Fishimi stood up and went out, closing the door behind him, leaving the two schoolboys alone in the room. They don't know what to say so they stayed silent for a moment. 

"...." 

"...." 

"... So,What're you gonna do?" banri began. 

"Uuh... I guess I'll head to sleep. It's 1am already." 

"Oh.Yeah, it's late." 

Sure time flies by really fast, so they decided to go to sleep. One of them turned the lights off, then they climbed up to their beds, laying on their backs, facing the ceiling, waiting for the time they yawn and fall asleep at any second, but as expected, nothing of that happened, their eyes were wide open, like they drank up 3 cups of coffee Consecutively. It doesn't seem that they'll sleep now, nor any time soon either. They stayed like that for almost 30 minutes, and still nothing happens, except the ceiling looking nice tonight. 

Banri couldn't take it anymore, his mind might go around dozens of thoughts. He doesn't want to have a headache in the morning. 

"Your breathing is loud, i can't fucking sleep." banri began the bickering.

"Block your ears." 

"How about you stuffing your nose with something so i can sleep in peace." banri sat up and looked at the purple dude. 

"How about you stuffing your big mouth with something. I'm trying to sleep."

"Huh? Who has the big mouth, scumbag?!"

"I don't see anyone other than you, shithead."

"Oh yeah?! You--" 

Before he could finish his sentence, the little argument was cut off by some figure slamming the door open, Standing at the doorframe, but you can feel his killing-intent aura reaching them. Yeah, it was sakyo, a disheveled-hair, without-glasses, tired-looking, wearing-slippers sakyo.  
They just breathed to defend themselves but before the two could say anything. 

"CAN YOU SHUT THE F*#K UP!! THE WHOLE DORM CAN'T DAMN SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID TALK!!" 

"We were going--" 

"SLEEP. NOW." 

"Yes, sir!!" both said, pulling the blankets to their necks. 

Then they heard the door slammed shut, he finally got out. Not to mention that the whole drom are now extra-awake from his yelling, but whatever. Trying to sleep again seems like the only thing they can do. 

A new day has come. The bright light of the sun managed to get its way inside the room 104, making the two get up against their will. Moving slowly, like two turtles. It took them 3 minutes just walking to their room door. 

"Eek!!.. O-oh! You two scared me. Did you sleep well?" izumi almost freaked out when she saw the two boys. 

"Scary~ you look just like zombies." said kazunari, jumped from what he saw. 

"Oh! There's big dark turtles under their eyes too." citron commented. You can still hear tsuzuru corrects him with "Circles." from the kitchen. 

No wonder the gangsters-like guys were looking scary, they looked tired and messy from all the turning and shifting during their sleepless night.

"Go and wash your faces, the breakfast will be ready." said omi while preparing the food. 

And they did as they were told, getting their faces washed, getting their teeth brushed, fixing their bed hair, then headed out to the table to eat their breakfast, made by omi - with the help of tsuzuru too. Pancakes for today, sweet and delicious as always. They began to eat. 

Unfortunately, even whilst eating, they can't get their heads cleared from what happened yesterday. Banri took a short glance at his roommate. 

_'Ah, That idiot daikon. Just wait for the second that I'll beat the shit out of you. Hn?... He looks very tired, looks like he didn't sleep at all too -despite him being a shitty heavy sleeper. he fixed his bed hair a minute ago but it still looks disheveled.'_ actually juza wasn't fully awake to fix it with gel so he did it in a messy way. Then he focused more. _'Man~ but he looks so hot with his hair almost down-... Wait? What the heck am I thinking?!'_ at this his hand was very close to drop the fork, luckily it didn't. 

Banri was slightly embarrassed from the way his brain works when he sees juza, so he decided to drink some water so he'd calm down and focus only on eating, only eating, not in some purple-haired guy. And he started gulp down the water. 

Meanwhile, juza looked at banri, just Looking. He didn't mean anything else, but it also went out of control. 

_'Hn? Isn't it bad to drink water while eating?'_ as expected juza's mind can be the purest sometimes. He decided to avert his gaze, but then there was a thread of water rolling down to banri's chin, which caught his eyes immediately, not that he wanted but it made him stare at the fox-faced guy beside him. _'tsk, he looks very hot,'_ he noticed the small adam's apple of banri moving. _'the hell, my head won't stop thinking'_ a very little blush can be seen. But to the hyodo's bad luck he found banri caught him staring at him and he seemed to notice the blush, in return Banri's blush grew more reddish, that he was about to choke again, just a little one cough escaped, everyone stiffened, they're not ready yet for a new choke from banri, but fortunately he didn't. 

_'Dammit! Did he saw me staring at him?'_ the both thought at the same time, avoiding their eyes to meet again. 

_'This is not good at all. What shall i do...?'_ both thought of the same question, till they found its answer not after a second. 

"I'm full." banri said in the same second as juza said. "Thanks for the food." 

"But you didn't finish your-"

Before omi could finish they Stood up fast, taking their plates with them, puting it on the counter. Hurrying to their room, but then they stopped, Knowing the other is entering the same place meant that much worse things will happen. They made the decision to enter the room, disappearing for like 5 seconds and the both of them exited at the same time. Banri holding his phone and controller, going to his gamer friend and therapy -itaru- while juza holding some books and stuff and heading to tsumugi to help him studying, final exams coming soon in the end. 

And that was good way to avoid each other at the moment. 

"I can't take it anymore, this is driving me nuts!" 

"Hey, hey, calm down. you're too loud for my eardrums." itaru sighed. "i told ya to confess." 

"How can i confess to that moron?" 

"Like i know. Google it." he took a bite from his potato chips bag. "All i know is that if you won't, you won't progress anything, only suffer."

Banri pouted.

Letting aside that banri almost spent all his day gaming with itaru, juza also spent his day with tsumugi tutoring him and omi giving him candies which couldn't enjoy them cuz of his busy mind. The day ended fast, it's 12am already. It's like the day was telling the two boys to go to the room quickly, forcing them to see each other. With all the weird thoughts of them, it seems that there's no escape from their beating hearts, it's something you can't control after all. They made up their minds and they are going to to speak their long-locked-up feelings. 

However, they both entered their room without a word, walking in a way a bit robotic, nervous, sitting on their beds, back to back, all they think of is one thing:

_'Confess'_

_'Then i should confess... But what if he misunderstands me and he acts awkwardly whenever he sees me...?'_ the sandy-haired thought. 

_'Confess to banri... But what if he'll laugh at me and tell the mankai members that I'm weird? what if he said he absolutely won't accept me?'_ the other thought. 

_'How does a person confess anyway?!'_ that line crossed their minds at the same time. 

They began to imagine all the possible scenarios that might happen, and every scenario was much worse than the previous, which made them more worried about the confessing thing, but they were determined that tonight they'll admit their feelings to the other, no running away. 

One of them turned around to face the other's beds, but to his surprise he finds the other turned around too. Waiting in a suffocating silence for anyone of them begin to talk, but still no one said anything. 

"... I wanted to say somethi--" ".... There's something that i wan--" the two said at the same second. 

"...." 

"...." 

"...Say your thing first." 

"Nah, you first." 

"...." 

"...." 

Their chests tightens more by time passing. Taking a deep breath. 

"Look, don't misunderstand, but ever since the day we joined the autumn troupe i had been holding some of feelings for you," "This might seem weird but, i wanted to tell you that you mean much to me, not just a leader or a rival," not hearing each other, just saying what was on their minds, not even looking at each other, they continued their messy confession, till they reached the main point. 

"i like you-"

"i like you-" 

That was the only thing they heard from each other, their gazes linked again, eyes wide-opened, blinking, realizing what they've heard. 

"... You what?" the settsu asked. 

"Uuh...." 

Banri stared at the man in front of him, then he passed his fingers through his silky hair, pushing away some annoying locks from his now heating face. 

"...Man, i knew it. I doubted that it was only my imagination." he exhaled a sigh, a sigh of relief, that they share the same feelings, that it's not just one-sided love as he feared. Even though he was aware that the possibility of it was very low, but he still feared it. 

"You knew?" 

"Yeah. Like, remember the one time when you touched my hair and said that it's soft?"

He blushed while reliving that scene in his mind but the other seemed to have a hard time remembering it. Then, "... Oh! I remember.". 

The sandy-haired sighed in annoyance. 

Then he sat up on his knees and crossed to the the hyodo's bed, standing very close to him. 

"Let me return you the kiss."

"Huh? What do you-" he couldn't complete the question before he finds a soft lips closing on his, It was a long kiss, the other kissed back, as inexperienced people like these two, the kiss was absolutely imperfect, they actually didn't mind at all, they were just enjoying it. Parting the kiss to breathe air. 

"What was that for?" 

"I told ya already, returning your kiss you gave me yesterday." 

"It wasn't a kiss." 

"Cpr? Rescue breathe? You literally didn't know how to do cpr in the first place and when you try you just kiss?! My ass." 

"Tch, just forget it already." 

Banri frowned at him, his fox-like face is annoying by nature but when he frowns it's much more annoying. It was a frown untill he felt juza's lips collided with his again, his frown disappeared completely, instead his mouth's corners turned up to a draw a grin on his face, that gets bigger by every second. 

"Stop smiling, i can't kiss you properly." 

"Heh, sorry, you just suck at it." he muffled a chuckle, he was so unusually happy, he doubted that he can stop smiling like an idiot.

"Oi." he protested against his remark. 

The purple-haired didn't hate it, though. It was the opposite, he thought that he looked beautiful when smiling, he couldn't help but leaning to kiss him again. Banri wrapped his arms around his neck, to fall on his back in the mattress. It was soft, sweet yet deep kiss, they were melting more by each second, like nothing matters in the world than this sweet-as-honey moment. 

In the soothing silence of the night, Which made them feel a bit sleepy, despite them not wanting to stop but they were very tired, they needed to rest. Well, they don't think they'll mind sleeping on the same bed, only for tonight.

Adjusting themselves on the bed. It was little cold outside, so banri crawled to sink in his buddy's chest, seeking for its warmth, as him being really bad with low temperatures, juza's warm air was the best way to handle this weather. In return, juza liked the feeling of embracing his roommate's smaller body. Wrapping him with his arms. 

Everything looks very peaceful and calming, ready to stay like this for as long as they can, but the unbeatable power of sleep defeated them as they fell asleep so peacefully. 

_Goodnight._

**Author's Note:**

> "Where's the other two boys?" sakyo asked izumi. 
> 
> "Looks like they still didn't wake till now."
> 
> "It's noon already, those idiots."
> 
> "I'll go wake them up-" 
> 
> "No, stay here. I'll go wake the shit out of them myself."
> 
> "O-oh, good luck then." 
> 
> Walking to his destination while cursing about how carelessly they're, sakyo reached the room. Opening the door, he was about to yell to wake them up. But he went totally speechless from the gay scene of the two delinquents cuddle in the bed. 
> 
> "....."
> 
> They're dead :)
> 
> My twt / Mayoi104 if u wanna scream about juban with me *winks* (lol)


End file.
